Fighting For Freedom: A New Beginning - ON HOLD UNTIL JULY
by IAmTheGirlWhoReads
Summary: Maximum Ride is the only successful hybrid at the School excluding Total and the Erasers. When she is taken for testing against the Cruciatus Curse she discovers a new skill but will it be enough to escape? Voldemort is at the School he has very powerful allies within ITEX and will do anything to prevent the Ministry finding Subject 1. She has the power to save the world. From him.
1. Chapter 1: At First There Was Pain

**Disclaimer -**** I did not create Maximum Ride, or any of the characters/plot/worlds associated with the series. The author of Maximum Ride is James Patterson, he is an incredible author and I am in no way taking credit for his work. I did not create Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plot/worlds associated with the series. The author of the Harry Potter series is J. , she is an amazing role model, and author. I am in no way taking credit for her work. The Warner Bro's created the fantastic Harry Potter film series. I am in no way taking credit for any work linked to them. All information sources that I used are written at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Whitecoat POV **

"Subject 1 is responding well, the DNA transfer will commence in five minutes." The cold voice of Anne Walker rang out through the intercom system "I repeat in five minutes the DNA transfer of Subject 1 will commence.". Everybody was on edge today, Subject 1 was the first witch ITEX had ever come into contact with. It was our job to transfer the DNA of a golden-back hippogriff, and matured phoenix into her. Many had doubts about the use of children in this project, however Dr. A Walker soon made it clear to the employees of ITEX what would happen to those who opposed her.

"DNA transfer in progress"

_*****11 years later*****_

**Maximum Ride POV **

"Max… MAX" Totals frantic voice was coming from the dog crate next to mine. "I'mfintotalstppworin' " my speech was slurred as I slowly opened my eyes. The harsh metal bars of my crate dug into my wings. Yes you read correctly. Wings. Was I born this way, I don't know. I will start from the beginning, its less confusing that way. I live in a dog crate at a place called the School, located in Death Valley, California. Oh the irony. The whitecoats - what I like to call the evil scientists who keep me here - have experimented on me for as long as I can remember, hence the wings and tail. What they injected me with, I haven't got a clue. I can, however tell you that I am around 50% human. Thats more than enough in my opinion. As you can probably guess I have not had a very good experience with humans in my time. Even my best friend isn't human. Total is a dog, a small black scottie with avian DNA like me. He has a wingspan of around 6ft whereas I have a wingspan of around 12ft. The scientist did not only change our physical features, but gave us some unique abilities as well. Total is able to talk and I can move at incredibly fast speeds. I also have a voice in my head. What, you mean you don't have one? Now before you all start screaming that the great Maximum Ride has lost her mind, this voice isn't my subconscious, its a real living thing. Who or what it is I don't have a clue. It seems to prefer being vague and mysterious rather than providing me with easy to read, and much appreciated facts.

I looked at Total, worry was etched upon his face, "I'm fine Total, seriously stop worrying" I told him more confidently. With a quieter tone I asked him "How long,". He replied, "You have been gone for a couple of hours"

**Totals POV **

I wish she wouldn't act so strong the time it was obvious she was in pain. Her eyes were wide and haunted, blood matted her hair. She looks exhausted, but then I suppose I do as well. We can never let our guard down in fear of being seen as weak and eliminated.

Max stretched out her hand and tried to reach me through the gap in the crates, we were only a few centimetres apart when she did that. Even though we never touched it seemed to comfort her all the same. We heard voices outside of the door and she quickly retracted her hand. The lock clicked open and the Erasers walked in. Erasers are 50% wolf 50% human, they are the only other successful recombinant DNA experiment excluding Max and myself. The Erasers were made to assist the whitecoats and can transform into wolflike creatures with ease. A real life werewolf if you will.

The Erasers approached Max's cage. _Not again! She has just come back. _I was about to protest but Max sent me her signature glare. We both knew where she was going, Hell. No, not literally but it seemed as good as. Everyday at the exact same time the whitecoats would come and collect her. They would take her into a room and torture her, Max would never elaborate on what happens when she is taken, but I know it must be bad, because for about and hour she will scream loud enough for me to hear her in a room that we presume is located on the other side of the building. She would never ask them to stop though, her idiotic pride would get her killed one day. We have already lost so much, I couldn't bare to lose her as well.

**Maximum Ride POV **

_Prepare yourself Maximum, today will be different from before. _

Care to elaborate on that Voice? As usual the voice remained silent when I asked for more information, something about 'preparing yourself for the future' or some other fortune cookie rubbish. My head shot up when I heard voices outside the door. No No No! Hadn't I already been though enough today? Don't think like that Max, I scolded you have to be strong for Total. The Erasers walked into the room and pushed his face against the crate door "Ready to go Birdie" he sneered. I pretended to gag and asked him if he had ever heard of a breath mint. Total laughed weakly. When they started to open my crate Total looked like he was about to say something, but I gave him one of my signature glares. Complaining wouldn't stop them and there was no way I would let them hurt Total on my behalf. The Erasers bound my legs and arms together as well as my wings to prevent me from fighting them as they dragged me to Hell.

As we approached the room I started shaking, years of pain and torture took place in this room, just the sight of it had the ability to fill me with dread. They threw me onto a cold metal table, undid my bindings and strapped me to the medical table. They then exited the room and left me there. I shut my eyes and tried to slow my heart rate, it was fast, even by bird kid standard. A couple of minutes later a man walked into the room followed by five whitecoats. I didn't recognise them, but their wide eyed eager manner led me to believe they were new. Brilliant. It disgusted me how many people wished to see a child suffer in the name of science. This man looked different from the whitecoats. He wore all black. Black jeans, black top, and wait for it… yep you guessed it, black shoes. Emo much, I was about to say something, but the voice interrupted me.

_Careful Maximum you do not know what this man is capable of. _

For once in my life I decided to do what I was told. I am not sure if it was the serious tone the Voice used or the fear I felt now that I was in the presence of this unknown man. He began to speak "The Cruciatus Curse was classed as 'unforgivable' in 1717, in order to correctly cast the spell the caster must truly want to inflict pain onto the individual for no other reason than to see them suffer. It is a form of torture, and has been known to drive those targeted by the curse insane". The whitecoats all scribbled furiously onto their clipboards. He pulled out a short white stick, and gestured at me " I will now demonstrate the Cruciatus Curse Subject 1"

I struggled against my restraints, silently pleading for someone to rescue me. I would never ask the whitecoats for mercy out loud. They can do what they like to me, but I shall never ask them for help. Many of you may be asking me why I was panicking. To you this man must seem crazy talking about curses and casters. You are probably, correct this man may be mad, just not in the sense you are thinking. I have seen enough at the School to know that anything is possible. If the scientists believe this man is about to make me - their prize experiment - feel unbearable pain. Then I am about to wish I were dead.

He pointed the stick at me and shouted "Crucio"

**Thank you for reading!**

**What do you think? The next chapter should be posted soon.**

**Sources: **

** wiki/Unforgivable_Curses**** - I used this website to find information on the ****Cruciatus Curse****. **

**I used my Maximum Ride, and Harry Potter books to find all other information.**


	2. Chapter 2: Scream

**Disclaimer -**** I did not create Maximum Ride, or any of the characters/plot/worlds associated with the series. The author of Maximum Ride is James Patterson, he is an incredible author and I am in no way taking credit for his work. I did not create Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plot/worlds associated with the series. The author of the Harry Potter series is J. , she is an amazing role model, and author. I am in no way taking credit for her work. The Warner Bro's created the fantastic Harry Potter film series. I am in no way taking credit for any work linked to them.**

**Maximum Ride POV **

Pain. That is all I felt. Pain. My brain could not focus on anything else, I could not remember who or where I was, the only thing I could understand was the pain needed to stop.

I like to think I have high pain tolerance, at the School you have to, but this was something else. It felt like my body was being burnt, ripped apart, and stitched back together all over again. I could hear someone screaming in the background, maybe it was me begging for the quick release of death. All I saw was red until I saw black. The pain stopped, and I could hear my own screaming. I had no control over my body, it felt like I had been pushed out and was just drifting.

_Focus Maximum, focus on who you are _

Gee, thanks for that helpful little insight. How about focusing on the man who is TRYING TO KILL ME!

_He is not killing you Maximum just causing you intense pain by stimulating your pain receptors. Now focus. Focus on that man, and scream. _

I could feel the Voices presence retracting, and pain started to fill the void. This pain was different, I mean yes it hurt but I had complete control over it. I shut my eyes and focused on my body, now I could detect a current running through it, and into my mind, I tried to force it out but it wouldn't budge. The Voice said something about focusing on myself so I thought I should try it. As vague as the Voice is it can give fairly good advice when it wants to.

I am Maximum Ride. Subject 1. I am Maximum Ride. Subject 1. I live at the School. Death Valley, California. I am Maximum Ride. Subject 1. I am Maximum Ride. Subject 1. I live at the School. Death Valley, California. I am Maximum Ride.

I was slowly becoming more aware of my surroundings.

I am Maximum Ride. I am laying on a metal medical table. I am Maximum Ride. I am in a room with whitecoats. I am Maximum Ride.

I realised I was still screaming, but my voice was becoming stronger and more confident.

I am Maximum Ride. The Cruciatus Curse is a form of torture. I am Maximum Ride. I can fight this Whitecoat.

I focused on the Unknown Man that was holding the stick. I kept screaming, as the Whitecoats clutched their heads' in pain. The man took a step back but kept the repeating the word 'Crucio'.

I AM MAXIMUM RIDE. I CAN FIGHT THE WHITECOATS.

I ripped my limbs from the straps, adrenaline pumping through my body. I jumped off the table and knocked the stick out of the mans hand, I delivered a roundhouse kick to his head and looked around the room. Whitecoats were laying on the floor blood flowing from their ears. Did I do that? The door was left open so I took my chance and ran.

**Totals POV **

She is never gone this long, its just like last time. There used to be 7 of us, the Flock we called ourselves. Max, Fang, and Iggy were all the same age. Fang barely ever spoke, and Iggy was blind as a result of a failed operation to give him night vision. Then there was Nudge, and absolute chatterbox. The Gasman or Gazzy, his name said it all, and his blood sister Angel. Angel was the cutest little girl you would ever meet. She had long blond hair, and wide blue eyes. Her wings were pure white. One day the whitecoats took them and never brought them back, we could hear there screams for hours, and then suddenly silence. Max took their deaths very badly she didn't speak for months, those kids were her family, all she had and the whitecoats took that from her. That was 4 years ago and every day when they take Max for testing I am always terrified she will never make it back.

**Maximum Ride POV **

I ran along the corridors. I didn't mind running into a whitecoat, they were weak and on the whole had barley any fighting knowledge. It was the Erasers I was worried about, what I did in the torture room might not have the same effect on people that were not entirely human. Right it normally takes about 5 minuets to get to from the crate to the room, we normally take two rights, a left, go through the doors straight ahead, and then two more rights. So it should be the room in front of me right? No. My life can never be that simple, I instead found myself in a room full of files. The whitecoats took a preference to keeping everything stored on paper when Nudg-one of the other experiments discovered she could hack into any computer system with her mind. Whilst I was there I decided to make the most of it and looked for a file marked 'Subject 1'.

I looked at the clock, I had about 10 minutes before Unknown Man in Black Clothes came around. By then I needed to find my file, Total, and get my butt out of there because when the Erasers were told I was trying to escape they wouldn't stop until they found me.

_9 minutes left _

I grabbed a stack of files and started looking through them. My heart stopped when I saw the title _'Subject 6' _Angel…

_8 minutes left _

Come on Max, no time to get emotional. I grabbed another file making a small pile for the Flock.

_7 minutes left _

The next file had my name on it. I grabbed a rucksack that was laying in the corner, and emptied it out. Trying not to flinch when an injection needle fell out. I piled the files in and zipped it up.

_6 minutes left _

I look around the room looking for a coat or something to keep me warm, the school only supplied me with a thin hospital gown. I found a grey jumper made of some thin scratchy material, it was about 3 sizes to big but when I cut holes for my wings and rolled the arms up I was unashamed to say it was the nicest thing I owned. I grabbed some socks and stuffed them into the backpack as well.

_4 minutes left _

Great. Now I really needed to hurry. I grabbed the rucksack, and ran down the hallways trying to avoid the security cameras at all costs. I arrived in front of a door, and pleading it was the right one. I opened it. Thankfully it was ours. I raced over to Total's crate and started picking the lock - a talent we had be practicing for as long as I could remember. "What on Earth are you doing Max" he asked "Breaking you out, what does it look like" I replied, a smirk playing on my lips. I looked up at the clock we had 2 minutes before the alarms started blaring. The lock clicked, I opened the door to Total crate scooped him up, and we ran. Straight into some whitecoats. "Brilliant" Total muttered, I glared at him and asked him to get behind me. He gave me a look, but got behind me anyway.

I looked up at the whitecoats one was reaching to his belt "Not so fast," I kicked the pager out of his hand "we want this to be a fair fight now, don't we?". I thought back to the room, how on Earth did I knock all those people out before.

_Focus Maximum, you have just over a minute left. _

Focus. I locked eyes with the whitecoats, spread my feet apart and screamed. This scream did not sound panicked or weak, it sounded strong and confident. I focused all my energy on the people in front of me, I remembered all the times I was strapped down onto a table, all the pain I felt over the years, all the fury when they took my Flock away from me, an I channeled all that energy into my screaming.

Everyone ahead of me fell to the floor, clutching their heads in agony. In the back of my mind I heard Total mumble something about being inconspicuous. All movement stopped Total ran down the corridor to look for an exit, out of curiosity I bent down to one of the whitecoats and placed my fingers onto her neck… I felt nothing. I am sure many of you might of felt ashamed or guilty, I was just shocked. Total ran back "There is an exit around the corner," I thought for a second "Right, on three we will make a run for it. When we are outside U and A. Got it?" Total nodded. "Okay, Three.".

**Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think in the comments, I should be uploading the next chapter soon. **

**- A**


	3. Chapter 3: England

**Disclaimer -**** I did not create Maximum Ride, or any of the characters/plot/worlds associated with the series. The author of Maximum Ride is James Patterson, he is an incredible author and I am in no way taking credit for his work. I did not create Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plot/worlds associated with the series. The author of the Harry Potter series is J. , she is an amazing role model, and author. I am in no way taking credit for her work. The Warner Bro's created the fantastic Harry Potter film series. I am in no way taking credit for any work linked to them.**

**Maximum Ride POV**

As soon as the words left my mouth Total and I tore down the corridor and through the exit. Sirens blared as soon as we went through the door, red lights lit up the School behind us, a panicked voice spoke over the speakers "Subject 1, and Subject 7 are escaping, exit 37b has been breached. I repeat Subject 1, and Subject 7 are escaping, exit 37b has been breached.". I looked at Total and grinned with joy. We were so close, I nodded at him and we both opened our wings. Totals were black, and mine were grey, flecked with silver, and the tips were golden. Not to brag or anything, but they are quite impressive. Erasers stormed out of the building we heard gunshots aimed in our direction, I wish I could say they were tranquillisers, but I knew better. I think the head of the School was more concerned about keeping her experiment a secret then keeping her safe. "Total head for above the clouds it will be harder for them to spot us. When we are there I will grab onto you then we will use my speed to head for New York, we can decide where to go from there.". We shot through the air, our wings pumping in synchronisation. It felt so nice to be free. I mean, don't get me wrong I knew we still had a long way to go, but I had never been outside before. Let alone allowed to fly above the clouds, it was just incredible. In that moment I could finally be myself, I was not going to be punished for not conforming, and performing perfectly in each test. I had escaped, and this was my new beginning.

**Voldemorts POV **

That was the girl, Subject 1 they called her here. They had created an abomination by my standards, she would be considered a miracle within the Ministry. That is why she cannot be allowed to live, ITEX has created a weapon. A weapon with the power to save the world. From me. She is already stronger than I would like, I had no idea she would be able to fight the Cruciatus Curse. No matter, she cannot of ventured far. I am sure the wolf-hybrids they have created will have stopped her, my allies within ITEX have something planned. They wish to study her, the first non-muggle hybrid, see how she reacts in certain situations. They will need to keep her weak, and prevent her from being able to scream. Her new little habit is becoming a problem, such events will need to be prevented in the future.

A short redheaded woman enters the room, followed by a taller woman with blond hair, and a cruel smile. The redhead begins to talk " Lord Voldemort, sir, there has been an incident regarding Subject 1". My gaze darkens "What type of incident?" I ask, her eyes widen with fear, as if she has suddenly released who she is talking with. "Well, um.. Th-Ther" she starts to stutter "What type of incident" I repeat, slowly rising from my seat. "Its Subject 1, m-my Lord… she has escaped". Fury consumes me, I grab my wand "Avada Kedavra" I yell. Her lips part in shock and she falls to the ground.

The blond woman walks forward and reaches out her hand. Her cruel smile spreads upon her face and dances in her eyes "Hello, I do not believe we have met. My name is Anne Walker".

**Maximum Ride POV**

It was dark when Total, and I landed in Central Park, he pulled his wings into his back, and I tucked mine into the jumper. I would grab some new clothes tomorrow in order to be less noticeable, but tonight all I could think about was finding a dark, quiet alley somewhere and crashing. After a few minutes walking we found one and settled down for the night. Total jumping onto my lap, he looked into my eyes "So, are we going to talk about what happened back there?" he cocked his head to one side. "New skill" I mumbled, he nodded silently. Thats what I liked about Total he didn't push things, and new I would talk in my own time "Are you OK" he asked as he laid down in my lap. "I will be" I replied leaning against the brick wall of the building behind me "I will be" I repeated, as I slowly faded into sleep.

The Unknown Man In Black Clothes - I really need to find a better name for him - was talking to a woman with sholder-length blond hair, and grey eyes. I think she said her name was Anne something. A woman was laying on the floor in the corner, but I focused not the two standing "Subject 1 will not be gone for long." the woman began "Sources tell us that she is hiding in New York, I are sending the Wolf-Hybrids to capture her and bring her back as we speak". Great. We needed to get out of America. Now.

I opened my eyes, and took short panicked breaths. I looked around for Total, before he could ask me anything I jumped up and said "We need to get going. Now. Don't ask me how I know, but the School is sending the Erasers after us." Total nodded and replied "Where should we go?". Shoot, I hadn't thought of that.

_England_

"England," Total looked at me in surprise so I added "the Voice". He shook his head and asked "Are you sure we can trust it?" "Well, its what got us this far" That was all he needed. I grabbed the socks and pulled them on quickly, we then ran down the alleyway and looked for anyone who seemed suspicious. When we didn't see anyone of that kind we spread our wings and shot up, I grabbed hold of Total and said " We will fly straight to England, and grab some food when we get there". I was starving, but I couldn't tell that to Total. We didn't have time to loose, and he would make me eat something whilst we were still in America.

My wings were beginning to ache slightly as we flew over Wales, don't ask me how I knew the way to England. I think its the hybrid in me. We flew for another hour at a slightly slower pace the suddenly Totals ears shot up. "Do you hear that?" he asked. I used my heighten senses and began to hear a faint buzzing. I looked around and saw some Erasers flying towards us. Wait flying? Oh, thats just perfect. As I looked closer I could tell they were flying clumsily, like they had never been taught how before. I let Total go, and he started flying beside me. We shot towards them and began to fight. I delivered a snap kick to the first one, and watched as he plummeted a couple of feet. That began to happen to a lot of the Erasers I was fighting, it was like they could only focus on one thing at a time, be that flying or fighting. As I was thinking an Eraser came up behind me and dug his claws into my back. I turned around and in fury snapped his neck.

I looked up, only three out of the seven Erasers were left. Total and I finished the fight quickly. If you distracted them long enough they would forget to fly and fall by themselves. I flew over to Total and checked he was OK. He tried to get a look at my back, but I told him it was just a small scratch, I think it was actually a lot worse than that, but we couldn't stop now. Total and I started flying once more. We were soaring over a forest and decided to land. I took my jumper off and used it to clean the wound on my back, I took it away. It was soaked with blood, I tried to hide it from Total, but he saw and started panicking. "Its only a bit of blood, lets just get some water, and clean it up" he insisted on making me sit down whilst he went to get some water. I rested against one of the trees, and shut my eyes for a while, thinking of where we could go now we were in England.

Suddenly I heard Total cry out. My eyes shot open, and I raced towards the sound of his voice, the gash in my back was pushed to the back of my mind. I swear if anyone hurt him, there would be Hell to pay. What I did see, I wasn't expecting. There was a large Willow tree, unlike anything I had ever seen before. That was saying a lot for an experiment living the first 11 years of her life at the School. I ran towards the tree tucking my wings into my back, making sure they wouldn't get caught in anything. One of the trees branches held a squirming Total. The others were trying to reach out and grab me, I ran to the trunk of the Willow tree, and began to climb up to the branch holding Total. My foot slipped, and the branches instantaneously took advantage of the weakness. They grabbed me around the waist, and threw me to the floor. Before I could recover the branches seized me around the shoulders, and my stomach, binding my wings to my back. I could faintly hear Total was trying to tell me something but I couldn't make it out. After everything we had been through I was going to be killed by a tree. A flipping twig.

**Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think in the comments! **

**- A**


	4. Chapter 4: Marauders

**Disclaimer -**** I did not create Maximum Ride, or any of the characters/plot/worlds associated with the series. The author of Maximum Ride is James Patterson, he is an incredible author and I am in no way taking credit for his work. I did not create Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plot/worlds associated with the series. The author of the Harry Potter series is J. , she is an amazing role model, and author. I am in no way taking credit for her work. The Warner Bro****'****s created the fantastic Harry Potter film series. I am in no way taking credit for any work linked to them. **

**Sirius Black POV **

Peter and I lifted Remus to his feet. His arms and legs were covered in bruises, and there was a deep gash along his forehead. Once we were back at Hogwarts we would take him to Madam Pomfrey, she would have a healing potion prepared, so hopefully the bruises will have faded before lessons start this morning. "Come on Moony, we need to be getting back soon" James said, "Yeah right, you just want to be ready for potions with Lily" Remus weakly retorted. I looked at James and saw his face was beginning to turn red. He started to head for the door so we quickly collected everything we brought with us, and began to make our way back to Hogwarts.

**Severus Snape POV **

I had been laying awake for hours, I picked up my watch and saw it was 5:00 in the morning. I finished the transfiguration homework last night, and there was nothing else to do, so I grabbed a pair shoes, and a black cloak. Everyone else in the room had no trouble sleeping, and there was absolutely no risk of waking them up. I walked out of the dorm and made my way through the Slytherin common room. The air outside was cold and sharp, I slipped my cloak on and began to walk towards the Forbidden Forest. I heard someone running behind me, tensing I looked round, but relaxed when I realised it was only Lily. We began to walk in sync, not slowing our pace until we were safely concealed behind the trees.

We sat down in comfortable silence. It was never awkward with Lily, and I was not normally the type of person who spoke unless there was something that needed saying. We sat there for a few minutes until our peaceful tranquility was interrupted by screaming. I looked at Lily and she silently nodded at me, I pulled my wand out of my cloak and ran after her towards the source of the screaming.

**Sirius Black POV **

Remus was getting ready to climb out of the Whomping Willow, when someone let out a piercing scream. James, Remus and I looked at each other, grabbed our wands and dropped our bags. We all started to slowly walk towards the exit, when Peter stopped us saying "Don't go up their, lets just wait a while. Maybe they will go away" I just glared at him, the other two turned to face him their eyes dark, and faces expressionless "Whoever is up there might be in trouble, I will not be the one to leave them to die" James said. The three of us began to climb out, with Peter reluctantly following behind. As soon as we stepped out branches shot at us trying to throw us away from the centre of the tree. I hit the knot at the trees base, causing it to become immobilised.

The screams had stopped as soon as we stepped out, before we could look around a girl dropped from one of the branches, we walked towards her. She looked our age, her hair reached halfway down her back and was a dark blond colour. Her head was covered in blood, and her face was littered with bruises. She looked ten times worse than Remus when he changed back, the damage was much more extreme than anything the Whomping Willow could have caused. We heard people approach, and looked up to see Severus, and Lily. James didn't look very happy to see her with Severus, he seemed like he was about to say something but Remus glared at him, as if to say "Not the time". Lily gasped when she saw the mystery girl, and her injuries. "We have to get her back to the school" Severus said, as soon as the word 'school' had left his mouth a small black scottie dog ran over to the girl, then started to growl at us.

We stood there trying to get around the dog for a couple of minutes before James stated "This is ridiculous, how much have we seen this year? Remus you grab the dog, Peter, and Lily you grab her feet Severus, Sirius, and I will take her head and shoulders. We turned her over and were shocked when we saw a fresh patch of blood covering her shoulder, her jumper was absolutely saturated. My breath caught in my throat, and a million questions buzzed in my mind. "Right, you need to stop the bleeding, move the jumper out the way and get a coat or something." Remus told us. Severus shrugged of his cloak, "Here use this" he threw the cloak to Peter who bent down to clean the wound. The dog suddenly went mad, bit Remus, seemingly flew through the air, and stood over the girl on the floor. Again, we tried to get around the dog, and again it growled whenever we got close to it. Suddenly Lily bent down, and looked the dog in the eyes "What on Earth are you trying to-" James began, Lily silenced him with a glare. "It won't hurt to try, will it?" she looked back at the dog "This girl needs help, you seem to care about her so you can come with us. We are going to take her to our school. Hogwarts. There is someone there who can heal her face, and shoulder" you might think I'm being paranoid, but I swear the dog nodded before backing up slightly.

"Right come on everybody help lift her up" I said. Everyone got into position and started carrying her out of the forest, the dog was walking by our side, he was surprisingly fast for a dog so small, and never paused or stopped. He just gave the girl worried glances every so often. I didn't think dogs could look worried. I could just see the edge of the forest when the girl groaned. Everyone stopped and looked at each other, suddenly her eyes opened and she struggled against us and was dropped onto the floor. She looked panicked and afraid, the dog ran to her side. Severus started to walk towards her, but she kicked him in the stomach and he flew backwards. Peter grabbed his wand and shouted "Stupefy", the girls eyes widened and she collapsed onto the floor, "Peter! What do you think your doing?" Lily cried running over to the girl. "She was obviously scared you idiot," Severus said, presumably he had recovered from the kick. "Come on, we need to take her to Madam Pomfrey." Lily said, then she looked at Peter "I swear if you come near me, I will hit you" she could be quite intimidating when she wanted to be. Eventually we reached the infirmary, I looked at the dog. His eyes glazed over, and he stepped back slightly. He shook his head then followed after us.

**Severus Snape POV **

I cleared my throat, and called Madam Pomfrey. She came bustling in, looking shocked when she saw the girl. "We found her in the woods, her shoulder is cut and bleeding. We think she has been attacked.". She looked like she was about to ask us what we were doing in the woods, but glanced at Remus and thought better of it. I would ask Lily what that was about later. Instead she told Peter to go and get Professor Dumbledore. We put her onto the bed, Madam Pomfrey then made us wait outside whilst she looked at her shoulder. Strangely enough the dog was allowed to stay. Frankly, I thought everyone was to scared of it to bring him out.

**Maximum Ride POV **

I was terrified, the kids surrounded me. I couldn't see Total anywhere, did they know who I was or about my wings? One of them started walking towards me so I kicked him in the stomach, and he shot backwards. Maybe they weren't from the School, they didn't seem very educated in fighting skills, they looked pretty ordinary. One of them grabbed a short stick out of his coat. I backed up looking around for an exit. They were like Him. The boy pointed the stick at me and shouted "Stupefy!". I prepared myself for pain but it never came, instead I felt myself falling to the floor.

My eyes shot open, the smell of antiseptic overwhelmed me. I sat up, looking around. At first I suspected I was back at the School, but this place looked far to homely. I was also on a bed instead of in a dog crate. Thats always a plus. I called out for Total, then mentally chastised myself. If they didn't know of Total they definitely would now. It was silent then Total came running in followed by a young woman, and an old man with a long white hair and beard. "You idiot! I thought you were dead," He jumped up onto the bed, the woman looked mildly surprised when he spoke, however the man just smiled like he knew it was going to happen. Total continued "Thank goodness your safe.", I smiled and said "Look at yourself Total, your getting soft in your old age". He just shook his head, and sat on my lap. He must have been very worried.

The man cleared his throat and said "Now, I think we all have some explaining to do. Firstly, what's your name?". I considered giving him a false name, but he seemed sincere.

"My name is Maximum, Maximum Ride."

**Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it, please tell me what you think.**

**Sorces: **

**Wikia: Shrieking Shack **

**: Stupefy**

**I will be updating soon.**

**- A**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer ****-**** I did not create Maximum Ride, or any of the characters/plot/worlds associated with the series. The author of Maximum Ride is James Patterson, he is an incredible author and I am in no way taking credit for his work. I did not create Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plot/worlds associated with the series. The author of the Harry Potter series is J. , she is an amazing role model, and author. I am in no way taking credit for her work. The Warner Bro****'****s created the fantastic Harry Potter film series. I am in no way taking credit for any work linked to them. **

**Maximum Ride POV **

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am the headmaster of this school. You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He paused, and looked at me. Probably gauging my reaction, anyone else would have said he was lying, but I had seen enough in my life to believe almost anything. Did that mean those kids were wizards. What about that man, what did that Anne woman call him, Voldemort? Was he a wizard. I backed away from the people in front of me, pulling Total with me.

Albus looked at my worried expression "It's fine. You are safe here, now I have told you some of my story could you tell me some of yours?" I took a deep breath in. They seemed nice here, and Total and I could use a place to rest and heal before moving on, but I needed to be sure. "Before I begin can I just ask, who were those kids from before?". Albus smiled "They are a group of wizards who go to this school; Remus, Peter, Sirius, James, Lily, and Severus. Ordinarily very good kids, mischief just seems to find them" I thought for a moment then asked if they could come in, at least then I could try and tell if they were different from Voldemort. If what Albus was saying was true they deserved to know the truth. Besides I would rather them know, then make up their own obscure version. He agreed, and stepped outside to ask them. The nurse, I think she asked me to call her Madam Pomfrey gave me something to help with my shoulder, then said it should be healed in a couple of days. In bird-kid standards that translates into a few hours.

My rucksack was by the bed so I picked it up, and pulled out the files. I looked at Total "I found their files, the Flock I mean.". He nodded, there wasn't anything that needed saying. I pushed the covers back and sat on the bed. Suddenly the door opened and Albus walked in, followed by a girl with green eyes, and red hair. I presumed that was Lily. After her, walked in three boys. One had black hair and eyes, the other had dark brown hair and round glasses, after a few moments another boy ran in telling Albus that the boy named Peter couldn't come.

He took a step closer, the I smelt it. Wolf. I jumped from the bed and had him pinned against the floor in seconds "What are you doing here Eraser?" I sneered. The boy looked afraid, and said "I think your confusing me with someone else , I-I'm a wizard!". I put my face closer to his and asked him "Then why do you smell like wolf?" my voice slowly getting louder. "Imawerewolf" he mumbled. I placed my forearm across his throat "I'm sorry what was that" he looked me in the eye and told me he was a werewolf. There was a collective gasp throughout the room, like they actually believed him. I laughed, and pushed my arm closer to his throat "Werewolves don't exist, hybrids don't"

_He is not lying Maximum. _

Oh for goodness sake. Shut. Up. That got me some strange looks, the girl with red hair asked "What are you talking about? He didn't say anything.". I told her I wasn't talking to him. Great now everyone thinks I've lost it. "Against my better judgement I am going to trust you, but I swear if you do anything that makes me question that trust I will kill you." I sat up and allowed myself to be pulled away by the other kids. I stood and picked up Total. 'Now that misunderstanding has been cleared up I think everyone would like to hear your story Max.".

Everyone pulled up a chair and gathered round, even the matron. "My name is Maximum Ride, Max for short. I gave it to myself. I didn't grow up in a nice home, with a family. I don't even know if I have parents. I grew up in a dog crate, at a place called the School. It is run by a company called ITEX. They experiment on children, and babies. Fusing their DNA with animals. Many children don't live longer than a few days. Total and I are the only living experiments excluding the Erasers. Erasers are human-wolf hybrids. They work for the School, and they have the job of tracking down rogue experiments like myself." I looked at Remus and told him that was why I was so angry when I smelt wolf. He nodded, motioning me to continue.

"Originally there were seven of us. Fang,Iggy, and I were all roughly the same age. Then there was Nudge who was a few years younger. Total was put into our room when we were quite young and was accepted into the Flock right away. Thats what we called ourselves. The Flock, but more on that later. Finally there was Gazzy, and Angel. The only two blood relations between us, Angel was only one when she was taken." Total looked up at me, urging me to go on. This was the first time I had ever spoken of what happened. "One day the whitecoats came to collect us for experimentation, they took the others and left Total and myself. We heard there screams for hours, I cut my hands trying to break the crate doors so I could go and save them. Suddenly the screams stopped, Erasers walked in to take their crates away. Total asked them what had happened. They just laughed and told us the faulty experiments had been eliminated. My family had been killed." I wiped my eyes having just realised I was crying, "The experimentation only became more frequent and painful as the years went on. I was the only human hybrid they had to test on. The Erasers don't get taken for testing. Two days ago I was take to the 'torture room' I go there for the whitecoats to see how I react to pain. That day was different, the Erasers tied me to the table and left.

A man walked in followed by around five new whitecoats, he looked like their exact opposite. He wore only black," I visibly shivered trying to suppress the memory, "he was talking about spells and curses, at first I didn't believe him, but then I looked at the whitecoats and saw they were eagerly writing down his every word. He said something about the Cruciatus Curse, and how it was a form of torture-" Everyone in the room gasped. Lily looked like she was about to burst into tears, I was confused but carried on. " This pain was different from anything I had ever felt at all my time in the School, but I managed to fight it-" one of the kids, I think his name was James, told me that it was impossible, and that nobody could fight an unforgivable curse. I rolled my eyes, obviously that wasn't true.

"I think it had something to do with a new skill. Every so often a skills will come forward that should help our progress, I can move very quickly, and in the room I was able to make the whitecoats ears bleed by screaming" I decided not to tell them I had killed everyone in the room. "After that I got Total, and our files and we escaped. We were on our way to England when were were attacked by Erasers, we fought them off but thats how I got the cut on my shoulder."

Albus thanked me, "I understand that must have been very hard for you Max, but can I just ask. Who was the man that performed the Cruciatus Curse?"

"Of course," I replied "I think his name was Voldemort"

Madame Pomfrey cried out, Dumbledore looked mildly shocked, and each of the kids were sending me horrified looks; "You beat He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named?" asked Remus. I nodded slowly, it was very confusing.

"Maximum, you told us that the School specialised in human-hybrids. If you don't mind telling us, what type of hybrid are you?" I felt my face go red slightly, I was about to tell them that no-one at the School had ever told me what animal my DNA was fused with when the Voice interrupted me.

_Maximum, you're DNA is fused with that of a mature phoenix, and golden-backed hippogriff. _

Do you see what I mean about the whole vague thing? What on Earth was a hippogriff. I told everyone in the room, and then paused for their reaction. Dumbledore looked quite angry, and began talking to the matron. Three boys were whispering between each other, I think it was James, Sirius, and Remus. Every so often they would cast me worried looks. The other two Lily and Severus came to sit by Total and I. "For goodness sake, would you please talk to us instead of about us," Total yelled. The kids looked at him with wide eyes, Severus took a step back, but Lily just smiled. The two adults apologised. I looked at Total and nodded. Total began to speak "As a result of the DNA fusion Max and I have, lets see how do I put this," he paused. I couldn't take the suspense so just told them "What Total is trying to say is that he and I have wings, and a tail.". To emphasise my point I spread out my magnificent pair of wings, all 12 feet of them.

Everyone began talking at once again so I layer back down on my bed. Madam Pomfrey exclaimed that this had been far to much excitement for my 'fragile' state and made them leave the room. Although I resented being called fragile I was beginning to warm to the woman.

**Once again I would like to thank you for reading, I might not be updating as often over the next couple of days but I am still continuing!**

**Please tell me if your enjoying it, if you have any questions feel free to ask! **

**- A**


	6. Chapter 6: Its A Yes

**Disclaimer ****-**** I did not create Maximum Ride, or any of the characters/plot/worlds associated with the series. The author of Maximum Ride is James Patterson, he is an incredible author and I am in no way taking credit for his work. I did not create Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plot/worlds associated with the series. The author of the Harry Potter series is J. , she is an amazing role model, and author. I am in no way taking credit for her work. The Warner Bro****'****s created the fantastic Harry Potter film series. I am in no way taking credit for any work linked to them. **

**Maximum Ride POV**

Madam Pomfrey insisted that I slept in the infirmary for a few hours, I was moved to a bed surrounded by curtains so any passing students would not see me, or if they did they would be unable to tell me apart from any other member of the school. Total stayed with me. The bed was the most comfortable thing I had ever slept on, and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. I had started to call Albus; Professor Dumbledore. That is what the students called him and it seemed to suit him better. He woke me up after a couple of hours with a two large trays of food. My plate was stacked high with potatoes, meat, carrots, and peas, all topped with delicious gravy, as was Totals. It was only when I saw the food I realised how hungry I was. I had finished the meal in minutes, feeling full for the first time in my life. Professor Dumbledore began speaking "Maximum, I have instructed the children to not speak of you to the other students," I nodded silently, Total joined me, jumping up from where he was eating on the floor. "I had a feeling you would prefer keeping your whereabouts a secret until you decided whether you will be staying or not.". Staying? I looked at Total, and then back at Professor Dumbledore.

This was a school for 'witchcraft and wizardry'. I was a regular non-magical human. You know, minus the wings and tail.

If the School found me I would be putting all the students at risk

Schools and I don't really have the best history

I have a tiny problem with authority, and the whole conform thing. Okay, a big problem.

I told them both about it and Dumbledore waved away any concerns "This school is probably the safest place for you at the moment. We can also put up extra wards around your sleeping quarters. This is not a regular school, you will be able to express yourself and learn about many things that may be of use to you later on." He paused for a moments looking at the two of us "As for you being a muggle, I highly doubt it. I have never met anyone who has been able to resist the Cruciatus Curse. I am beginning to come to the conclusion that it is an extremely rare skill that very few possess. I am sure your varied DNA has contributed to the skill greatly.". I thought for a moment, it did make sense. However there was one way I could find out for sure, I looked at Total and pulled the files out of my rucksack. My file.

I had been putting off reading it, it contained the information from every experiment that had ever taken place. It would tell me who I was, and I wasn't sure what to think about that. Did it mean I was any less human if scientists created me in a test tube? If I had parents, how did the whitecoats get me to the School? I took a deep breath, there was only one way to find out, "My file, this should tell me any information that could be of use.". Professor Dumbledore nodded, Total came closer so he could read as well. I took another deep breath and opened it - there was no backing out now.

**Subject One **

**Gender:** Female

**Birthdate:**1/9/1960 9th January 1960

**Expiration Date: **Not assigned

**DNA:** 50% Human 25% Mature Phoenix 25% Golden-Backed Hippogriff

**Date Of DNA Fusion: **19th February 1962

**Blood status:** Half Blood

**Notes: **

**1959 March**

Subject chosen, mother advised by ITEX doctor to visit surgery every month.

Each month the mother visits, unborn foetus injected with DNA (Status: Unactivated).

Process continued for eight months.

**1960 January**

Twins born, both are tested. The boy is human, the girl - Subject 1 - is the only hybrid. At birth she has one set of wings and a tail.

This section of experimentation has been successful.

The girl is taken to the School, her parents are informed she died minutes after birth.

**1962 February**

The DNA of Subject 1 is fused. Mature Phoenix 25% Golden-Backed Hippogriff

25%.

Dr. A Walker

It took me a few moments to process the information. I looked at Professor Dumbledore and saw a flash of recognition in his eyes, it was only small, and gone in an instant. Making me wonder if it was really there in the first place. I looked back at the papers in front of me, I had a brother, if what the whitecoats wrote was true. I silently wondered to myself if his parents told him about his twin sister. I re-read the page, and asked Professor Dumbledore if he knew what the term 'Half-Blood' meant. "One of your parents was either a Muggle, non-magical or they were born from non-magical parents. The other would be magical.". I nodded and began to pack the files away. "If I do stay. If. Will Total be able to stay as well," I asked. "If you do decide to stay Total would be more than welcome. Many students are accompanied to Hogwarts by animals. Due to the fact Total has very high levels of intelligence and intellect, I will talk to some of the teachers, and I am sure we could come to an arrangement where he is allowed to attend the majority of your classes with you.". I sent him a grateful glance. He refrained from using the word 'pet', that would only send Total into a huff. I was also relieved at the thought that if we chose to stay I would not be alone on the first few days.

"Would you stay Total?" I asked fearing his reaction slightly. It would be wonderful to have a place to call home, somewhere we would both be safe, but my family meant more to me than anything. If Total decided he didn't want to stay then I was not going down without a fight, and would give it my all to convince him to stay. Maximum Ride does not give up easily, we would stick together as the last members of the Flock. We needed each other. He thought for a moment leaving me in suspense "Of course we can stay, I know that look. There is no convincing you otherwise, besides this is the first place we have come across that knows how to treat dogs properly. I must take you to France one day, they know how to treat dogs…" I rolled my eyes as he started to mumble about the wonders of Paris. I shifted my gaze to the headmaster "What will it be?"He asked, the corners of his mouth turned up from watching Total and I. "Its a yes." I replied. We all stood up, I grabbed my rucksack and followed the Professor out of the infirmary. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

**As always thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, I will be posting the next chapter soon!**

**Please tell me what you think in the comment/review section. **

**- A**


	7. Chapter 7: Sorting

**Disclaimer ****-**** I did not create Maximum Ride, or any of the characters/plot/worlds associated with the series. The author of Maximum Ride is James Patterson, he is an incredible author and I am in no way taking credit for his work. I did not create Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plot/worlds associated with the series. The author of the Harry Potter series is J. , she is an amazing role model, and author. I am in no way taking credit for her work. The Warner Bro****'****s created the fantastic Harry Potter film series. I am in no way taking credit for any work linked to them. **

**Maximum Ride POV **

Professor Dumbledore led me down a long corridor, until we reached a large tapestry, he walked it a couple of times leaving me, and Total to stare at each other in confusion. Suddenly a door appeared and the Professor walked through it, quickly Total and I followed him, still unsure about what was happening. We walked into a medium sized, rectangular room. Pushed against one wall was a single bed, and a small wooded desk paired with a chair. On the opposite side of the room was a small fire glowing green, providing glorious heat.

"This is the room of requirements, you will stay here tonight, and then tomorrow after you are sorted you will share a room with a few others from your house." Dumbledore told me, I thanked him as he left. I walked round the room, and set my rucksack on the desk. I found a book by the fire it was titled 'Hogwarts A History'. I had a couple of hours to kill so I sat on the bed and began to read, Total curled up by my side. Slowly I began to fall asleep, feeling happy, and safe for the first time in my life. I was finally beginning to understand who I was.

Light streamed in through the long glass window looking out onto the grounds surrounding the school, I tapped Total "Come on, time to face the day!" he just rolled over and mumble something that sounded like five more minutes. I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom, that had appeared in my room as soon as I thought about it. I was really beginning to like magic. I looked up into the mirror and noticed that my injuries had healed significantly. I could use some of that potion to keep with me. Fifteen minutes later Professor Dumbledore came to collect Total and I. From what I was reading last night in _Hogwarts A History _I could be sorted into one of four houses. Gryffindor, for the brave, Ravenclaw; for the intelligent, Slytherin; for the cunning, and Hufflepuff for the patient and loyal. I don't think I will be sorted into Ravenclaw, for one thing I had never attended a school before. When I think of Hufflepuff all that comes to mind is a strange cushion creature with eyes, I don't think I will be sorted there either. Patience was never really my thing. That only left Gryffindor, and Slytherin.

I looked up and realised we were about to enter the Great Hall, the doors opened and I took in the incredible sight. Candles floated above four long tables emitting a soft glow, at the very end of the hall was another table. I presumed this was where the other teachers sat. As soon as we stepped in everyone in the room turned to face us, even the teachers were sending confused looks at the headmaster. As we both walked through the middle whispers broke out, hundreds of pairs of eyes followed Total and I. I suddenly noticed that every student in the room was wearing a long cloak with some sort of shield on the left side. Paired with that they were wearing a tie, black jumper, and white T-Shirt. I had feeling each table was assigned to each specific house, that explained why there were four. Just before the table where many teachers sat there was a stool. Dumbledore gestured to it so I sat down as he cleared his throat.

"I would like to introduce you all to Maximum, and Total Ride, they will be enrolling here at Hogwarts." Another round of whispers broke out, but Dumbledore silenced them by raising his hand. This was not before Total could hear a girl from the Slytherin quietly sneer to those around her "Dumbledore really has lost it this time, he is seriously thinking about enrolling a useless dog.". How did we hear? Bird-Kid remember. Total bristled by my side. Just as I was about to tackle her the Voice warned me;

_Be careful Maximum, try not to make any enemies before you even start._

I settled for a death glare instead, she paled and looked away her smirk faltering. I tapped Total three times on the shoulder, one of the signals for 'wait'. We would get her back later.

Professor Dumbledore continued, "As all of you know every new student must be sorted into their house before they begin lessons, for Maximum it will be no different." One of the teachers then carried over a worn looking hat that was grumbling about being used more than once a year, apparently it was against tradition that had been upheld for hundreds of years. I started to zone out after a while. I felt the hat being placed onto my head and tensed slightly.

_Hello Maximum, _

Voice? I asked mentally.

_I am the sorting hat, I am using Legilimency to read your mind _

I tensed. So you know? I asked. How could I be sure I could trust it?

_Yes Max, I know. But you don't need to worry. Now onto the sorting! _

_Your cunning and resourceful, the years you spent at the School only prove this. Slytherin is a possibility. _

_You are also brave, and loyal, this is proved by your commitment to Total. Hmm, I know where you should go… _

GRIFFINDOR! He announced.

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers, I silently thanked the hat and removed it from my head. I spotted Lily waving at me, so I made my way over to her, grinning like an idiot with Total quickly following behind. We sat down ignoring more stares from those around us, Dumbledore cleared his throat once more "Now that is done, we may begin!" He clapped his hands and then suddenly plates of food appeared on the table. My eyes grew wide, and everyone around me laughed. I watched other students start eating, and once I was satisfied it wasn't poisoned I began to pile mine and Totals' plates up with the delicious looking food. After my fifth helping of bacon I noticed the four boys from the infirmary were also sitting with Lily and I, wearing slightly amused expressions. The boy named Peter looked a little ill.

"What?" I asked them with my mouth full of food, Total used his head to knock my arm, looking very unimpressed with my table manners. Hey, its not my fault, I don't normally eat with company. Or on a plate. The others just shook their heads smiling, and carried on eating. When we had finished the food disappeared, people started to get up, making their way to the first classes of the day. Before Total and I could leave Professor Dumbledore asked us to meet him in his office in five minutes, mentioning something about how he liked sugar quills. I narrowed my eyes but began to start walking away. It was going really well until the stairs moved and sent Total and I off into another direction. Brilliant. After backtracking Total and I managed to reach the wall that we presumed led to Dumbledores office.

We faced a gargoyle, and looked at each other "What do we do now? We're lost!" Total said. I could always rely on my little drama queen. Maybe we needed a password to get past, but the headmaster didn't mention any passwords when he arranged to meet us.

I thought back to our conversation, didn't he mention something about sweets. What was it. Sugar pens … Sugar quills! I said it out loud and the gargoyle moved aside revealing a stone spiral staircase. I smiled smugly at Total before making my way up the stairs. When we eventually reached the office there were already some others there with Dumbledore. It took me a few moments before I realised it was Lily, James, Severus, Sirius, and Remus. I paused in the doorway before I was welcomed in. The office was not what I expected.

The room was circular shaped, and lined with portraits of men and, women. I presumed they were all wizards. There was a desk piled high with papers and folders, sitting at the desk was the headmaster. The desk was surrounded by six chairs. Along one wall was another fire crackling softly. Overall the room looked very cosy, and welcoming.

Once I had sat down on the chair, Total jumping up onto my lap. I felt something land on my shoulder. I tensed, and looked around. What I saw I wasn't expecting. It was a large bird, with beautiful red and orange feathers, it had onyx eyes that were soft and innocent. Dumbledore chuckled and introduced me to Fawkes, and told me that he was a Phoenix. I was exited. This animal was quite and intelligent, its eyes held a great amount of wisdom yet were also very trusting. It felt incredible to know that I was partly the same species as this creature. I knew Dumbledore must have asked me to his office for a reason, so I reluctantly refrained from asking any questions, tore my gaze from Fawkes, and listened as Professor Dumbledore began.

"You will be needing some school supplies before you begin tomorrow,". He handed me a list written neatly on a piece of parchment, "Due to your unusual circumstances the school has decided to provide you with the necessary funds. As it is quite short notice there are no teachers that will be able to accompany you to buy the items, these students have volunteered to help instead." I noticed the boy, Peter wasn't here and suppressed a smirk. I started to thank the others but they brushed it aside "We should be thanking you, this gets us out of divination!" Sirius said, and even the headmaster smiled.

**As always thank you for reading! You can find my updating schedule on my profile.**

**Please tell me what you think in the comment/review section!**

**- A**


	8. Chapter 8: Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer ****-**** I did not create Maximum Ride, or any of the characters/plot/worlds associated with the series. The author of Maximum Ride is James Patterson, he is an incredible author and I am in no way taking credit for his work. I did not create Harry Potter, or any of the characters/plot/worlds associated with the series. The author of the Harry Potter series is J. , she is an amazing role model, and author. I am in no way taking credit for her work. The Warner Bro****'****s created the fantastic Harry Potter film series. I am in no way taking credit for any work linked to them. **

**Maximum Ride POV **

Professor Dumbledore instructed us all to stand together in a line, we all joined hands, I held Total in my other arm, and then suddenly everything was black. As I looked closer I released that it wasn't all black, small flecks of colour were shooting past me at unbelievable speeds. My body felt like it was being stretched and squashed at the same time. Suddenly I dropped, and was thrown onto the floor. I stood up and looked around, Lily was still laying on the floor looking slightly dazed, when Severus tried to stand he staggered to the left, only to crash back down once more. Dumbledore came and stood next to me, a faint smile tugging at his mouth. After everyone recovered Remus told me we were in London, he tried to explain how we managed to travel so quickly. Apparently it was called 'Apparation', I am so glad I could fly. It didn't effect me quite as much as the others, however it wasn't exactly an experience I'm eager to repeat.

After a few minutes of walking we entered a dark pub called the Leaky Cauldron, as soon as we stepped through the doors all eyes turned our way. I sped up so I was walking slightly in front of Dumbledore. Soon we were outside and I let out the breath that I didn't realise I had been holding in. I did realise the safest place for Total and I was probably with the Professor, however I was still uncomfortable when people starred. Total gave me a knowing look, and once more I assured him I was okay. I seemed to be doing that a lot.

Dumbledore took out his wand and tapped it onto the brick wall, when he had finished the bricks started to rotate and spin to the side. This created a pathway which I presumed lead to Diagon Alley. I stepped through and felt my jaw drop. In front of me was a long street filled with the strangest variety of shops I had ever seen. What shocked me most was the people walking around. The majority were wizards, in long cloaks with beards walking in huddles. I then saw small creatures with triangular shaped noses and ears, their fingernails were blackened at the base, they wore disdainful expressions. Finally I saw pale creatures with wide eyes nervously walking the streets, many of them dressed in nothing more than a tea towel. I looked back at the students and saw them (badly) attempting to suppress fits of laughter. Lily and Severus recovered first, "Don't worry, Lily looked just like that when I brought her here to get school supplies last year!" Severus told me smiling. Lily looked like she was about to defend herself, but instead laughed and replied "You're probably right Sev. Come on Max I want to show you Ollivanders." Dumbledore gave us all permission, and told everyone to meet outside Gringotts bank in three hours.

I was exited, and I know what your thinking 'Maximum Ride is exited about shopping', but this is no regular shopping for frilly dresses, and expensive coffees with names longer than the Nile. I mean, I was about to buy a freaking wand!

Severus lead me to an small old shop, when we entered I could see, what looked like shoe boxes lined up on shelves. As far as I could tell it looked empty. I turned to Total, unsure. He was just looking up at me expectantly. I cleared my throat and waited.

A man entered, he looked friendly with white hair, and pale silver eyes. I told him I would like to buy a wand, he then got out a ruler and began to measure the lengths of my arms, as well as my nose for some strange reason. He then walked back into the room he emerged from. We waited for him to reappear again, this time he carried with him a few small shoe boxes. I was instructed to hold out my wand arm so I automatically reached out my right. He handed me a wand.

I waved it and one of the lights above me exploded. The man who I presumed was Ollivander snatched the wand back, replacing it with a slightly longer one. As soon as my hand touched it a gold light spread out from its tip. The light curled around my body before subsiding. "Interesting," Ollivander began, "14 1/4 inch Ebony, with a Hippogriff feather core, the only one of its kind. 10 galleons if you please Miss…" I smiled and got out the coins "Miss Ride, thank you sir.".

After Ollivanders we got the rest of the supplies on the list. Eventually we reached the line that read :

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an __owl__ OR a __cat__ OR a __toad__._

We still had time to spare so we made our way to the shop called 'Magical Menagerie'. As soon as we stepped into the store my breath caught in my throat. The walls were lined with cages. Only slightly bigger than the ones I spent the first 11 or so years of my life in. Total began to growl softly at my side. James started to apologise telling me we didn't have to stay, but I silenced him with a glare, not quite the death glare, I was reserving that one for Peter.

I approached a cage that held a magnificent looking owl with pure white wings like Angels'. After looking around to check there was no one watching me I reached my hand up and unbolted the lock.

**Thank you for reading. I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but I have been very busy, the next is on its way! Please tell me what you think in the comments!**

**- A**


End file.
